On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des oeufs
by Clio-chan
Summary: Ou comment une jeune fille se retrouve en possession d'un colis pour le moins étrange.
1. Chapter 1

Tout d'abord, bonjour.

Je poste aujourd'hui une fiction sur Reborn (Vous n'auriez pas deviné tout seul…) qui par d'un petit délire (un peu gros) avec mon frère lorsque l'on était à table en train de manger… des œufs. Bah oui. Ou quand les parents ne comprennent pas pourquoi leur enfant jouent avec la nourriture.

Résumer: c'est assez simple, une jeune fille reçoit un colis par erreur et se retrouve avec sept oeufs étranges sur les bras jusqu'au jour où...

Tout les personnages de Reborn ne m'appartiennent pas... dommage.

* * *

ON NE FAIT PAS D'OMELETTE SANS CASSER DES OEUFS

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

**Le facteur venait de sonner à la porte, je me précipitais donc pour ouvrir. J'attendais avec impatience ce paquet depuis trois jours déjà. Je m'assis sur le canapé avec un bruit sourd et commençais à déchirer le carton d'emballage le plus rapidement possible. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en découvrant sept œufs dans la boite: orange, rouge, bleu, jaune, violet, indigo et vert. Tous parfaitement identiques en taille et en forme. Je n'avais pourtant pas commandé ça. Je passais alors à les renvoyer mais quelque chose d'inexplicable m'attitrais chez ces petites boules de couleur. Je décidais donc de les mettre sur mon étagère dans ma chambre. J'allais devoir de nouveau commander mon objet premier.**

**J'étais en vacance depuis quasiment un mois et je m'ennuyais ferme mes parents travaillant du matin au soir et mon frère cloitré dans sa chambre avec son ordinateur et ses jeux vidéo. La plupart de mes amis étaient partit au quatre coin du pays et je ne recevais donc pas beaucoup de visite. De plus mon frangin allait se tirer le lendemain pour son camp de vacance, j'allais donc me sentir encore plus seule. Mais bon temps pis c'est la vie.**

**Le soir après avoir encore une fois fait à manger et la vaisselle pour des fantômes je partis dormir. Il n'était même pas dix heures du soir et j'étais déjà au lit, il y avait quand même de quoi rire, moi que l'on surnommait le "démon de minuit" car je ne couchais jamais avant que minuit ne soit passé.**

**Les deux jours suivant se passèrent de la même manière jusqu'au matin du troisième jour. Je dormais paisiblement dans mon lit quand j'entendis des voix. Cela ne pouvait pas être celles de mes parents étant donné qu'ils étaient partit bosser il y a plusieurs heures. Je me retournais donc dans mon lit, bien décidée à ne pas devenir Jeanne d'arc et rabattit ma couette sur mon visage. Après plusieurs minutes les voix se rapprochèrent:**

- Tu sais, je crois qu'elle dort, on ne devrait pas la réveiller.

**Je relevais la couette d'un seul coup. Il n'y avait rien. Enfin presque. Des voix étouffées parvenaient de dessous le pan de couverture rabattu. Je levais alors le tissu et il y eut un blanc de plusieurs secondes avant que mon cerveau ne fonctionne de nouveau correctement. Sur mon lit se trouvait deux petits êtres, pas plus grands que ma main. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel? Soudain l'un des deux, celui avec des cheveux gris et de magnifique yeux émeraudes pris la parole:**

- Le Juudaime a faim.

- Hein?

- Le Juudaime a faim.

- Vous êtes quoi au juste?** demandais-je sachant très bien que la curiosité est un vilain défaut.**

- On est sortit des œufs tout à l'heure,** me répondit l'autre petite chose**.

**Il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux marron. Il portait une sorte de sweat-shirt avec un 27 dessus et possédait des gants surplombé d'un joyau bleu marqués d'un X.**

- Sortit? Vous étiez dedans?

- A ton avis?** me répondit le petit Gris d'un ton désinvolte**. Ce n'est pas tout mais le Juudaime a faim.

**Comme pour approuver ses dires le ventre de son ami se mit à gargouiller et son visage devint rouge comme une tomate.**

- Je vois ça, **finis-je par dire plus amusé qu'autre chose. **Je vais essayer de cuisiner quelque chose à votre taille.

**Je m'assis au bort de mon lit et alors que j'allais me lever je sentis ma manche tirer. Le petit bonhomme aux cheveux gris me regarda alors dans les yeux.**

- Porte moi, je ne peux pas voler comme Juudaime.

- Voler?

**Je relevais ma tête d'une bonne dizaine de centimètre avant de croiser le brun qui voletait dans ma chambre. Ses deux gants s'étaient enflammés et semblaient le maintenir en l'air. Ses yeux étaient maintenant d'un bel orange. Après avoir découvert deux petits nains dans mon lit ce matin en voir un voler ce n'était pas vraiment grand chose. Cela en devenait même presque banal en fait. Je pris donc le petit gris, l'installait sur mon épaule comme s'il s'agissait d'un perroquet et partis en direction de la cuisine.**

- C'est quoi vos petits noms? **demandais-je**.

- Moi c'est Gokudera,** me répondit le petit homme sur mon épaule**.

- Ok et toi l'affamé? **dis-je en me retournant vers la petite chose brune flottante**.

- Ne l'appelle pas l'affamé! **me hurla Gokudera avant de me tirer une mèche de cheveux**.

- Je m'appelle Tsuna, **répliqua le concerné, rouge pivoine.**

- Si tu recommences je te jure que je t'envoie valdinguer contre le mur ou que je te fais cuire, **dis-je à Gokudera en ignorant complètement le brun.**

**Une fois installés à table afin de manger le petit déjeuner, enfin le déjeuner puisque qu'il était presque midi, je soupirais. **

- Est ce que les autres œufs vont aussi "éclore"?

- Sûrement, **me répondit Tsuna**.

- Quand?

- On en sait rien,** répondit cette fois-ci Gokudera.**

- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je vais prendre ma douche. Evitez de mettre le salon sans dessus dessous pendant mon absence.

- Pour qui est-ce que tu nous prends? **hurla encore une fois Gokudera.**

**Je me dirigeais alors dans la salle de bain. Après avoir fermé la porte à clé je me glissais sous l'eau tiède qui se déversait du pommeau de douche. Pour résumer, quelqu'un m'avait envoyé un paquet contenant sept œufs bizarres et deux petits extraterrestres affamés en étaient sortis. Assez simple à comprendre jusque là mais ensuite je faisais quoi? C'est bien joli mais j'en faisais quoi de ces bestioles? J'attendais qu'ils me pondent des œufs afin de coloniser la terre ou bien je m'en débarrassais? Mais en même temps ils étaient tellement mignons...**

* * *

Alors, comment vous trouvez ? C'est vrai que c'est du déjà vu avec Chugo Chara mais bon.

Tsuna passe pour le morfale de service XD, le pauvre. Le pire reste a venir, mouarf!


	2. Chapitre 2: les léprechaunes

Ouais le chapitre 2 est en ligne! Et bientôt le trois! Et puis le... ok j'arrête c'est plus drôle. Bon je tiens à préciser que j'appelle souvent les perso "petits monstres" ou "petits nains", ce n'est pas méchant hein! Je ne voudrais pas que des fan-girls (ou boy on sait jamais!) me tombent dessus...

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

**Je finis par sortir de la douche et j'enfilais un jean et un t-shirt. Les deux petits mutants semblaient en pleine discussion sur la table du salon, j'en profitais donc pour aller dans ma chambre et allumais mon ordinateur portable. Minute. Si j'envoyais à mon frère " salut frangin tu ne devineras jamais, une bande de petits extraterrestre trop mignon se sont installés à la maison" il m'enverrait paître avec un " t'as fumé ou quoi?". C'était une mauvaise idée. Idem pour les parents. En fait pour tout le monde. On me prendrait pour une cinglée et on m'enfermerait. Je n'avais donc qu'une seule option : fermer mon clapet et attendre de voir les choses évoluer. De toute façon j'avais les vacances afin de résoudre ce problème. Un petit mois afin de savoir ce que j'allais faire. Soudain j'eus une idée : j'allais créer un blog "moi et mes petits léprechaunes [1]" afin de parler de ma vie avec les petits extraterrestres et qui sait, peut être trouver quelqu'un qui était dans le même cas que moi.** **Internet est une vaste communauté de partage après tout non? Si quelqu'un s'est retrouvé dans la même situation que moi alors peut être qu'il ou elle pourra m'aider à comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. J'activais donc un compte et commençais à taper le premier article **_"Ce matin vers je ne sais trop quelle heure deux petits bonhommes m'ont tiré de mon sommeil. Ils se nomment Tsuna et Gokudera. J'ai encore cinq œufs sur mon étagère et je glande dans ma chambre afin de voir si le même miracle va se produire pour les autres..."__**. Je continuais de déblatérer pendant cinq minutes encore avant d'éteindre mon ordi et de repartir en direction du salon. Les deux petits mutants avaient allumés la télé et regardaient le journal de 13h.**_

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

- Eh bien... on voulait... **commença Tsuna.**

- Tu étais occupée dans ta chambre alors on cherchait de quoi s'occuper,** dit Gokudera**, alors arrête d'embêter Juudaime!

- J'ai rien fait, je voulais juste savoir si ce que vous regardiez était intéressant. Ce n'était pas pour vous disputer. Je ne regarde presque jamais les informations. Le monde extérieur ne m'intéresse pas des masses, et puis je passe suffisamment de temps sur internet pour connaître à peu près les dernières infos, après tout j'ai que ça à faire.

- Tu n'as pas d'amis? **me demanda Tsuna**.

- Pas beaucoup et la plupart sont partis en vacances.

- Et pas toi? **Redemanda-t-i**l.

- Mes parents travaillent quasiment 24h/24 à je ne sais quel boulot et franchement je m'en fiche. Et mon frère est partit en camps de vacance avant-hier. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Je n'imagine même pas la tête qu'il aurait fait s'il vous avait vu. Remarque, il vit retranché dans sa chambre alors je suppose qu'il ne vous ne aurait certainement pas vu.

- Tu es donc toute seule tout le temps, **dit Gokudera.**

- Pas tout le temps mais la plupart. Et je ne m'en plains pas, j'aime la tranquillité et je ne suis pas très à l'aise quand il y a trop de monde autour de moi. Mais je crois que ça va vite changer si j'ai sept petits nains à ma charge.

- On n'est pas des " petits nains"! **cria Gokudera.**

- Vous êtes quoi alors? Des petites fées?

- Non plus!

- C'est Reborn j'en suis sur…**commença Tsuna**.

**Je remarquais alors qu'il avait les yeux larmoyants. Je lui tapotai la tête. Finalement il ravala ses larmes quelques minutes plus tard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais que mes vacances allaient être mouvementées. Je finis par m'asseoir sur le canapé les deux minimoys sur les jambes. Nous regardâmes des reportages à la télé pendant une partie de l'après midi. Vers six heures du soir je me levais afin de préparer le repas. Tsuna me suivit alors que Gokudera préféra continuer à regarder la télévision.**

- Euh..., **finit par dire le brun qui s'était calé sur mon épaule gauche**.

- Oui?

- Moi et Gokudera on se demandait, tout à l'heure, comment tu t'appelais. Tu ne nous l'as pas dit alors on s'est amusés à proposé des prénoms et...

- C'est pour ça que vous étiez si concentré! Haha! Et comment vous m'avez appelé?

- Euh...Eh bien...

- Ok je vois le genre. Je m'appelle Pony[2].

- C'est joli.

- Mouais tu parles... "poney", ce n'est pas glorieux.

- Peut être mais je trouve ce prénom joli.

- Si tu le dis. Tant mieux alors. Bon c'est prêt si tu voulais bien amener Gokudera à table.

**Nous mangeâmes dans un silence quasi-religieux jusqu'à que Tsuna ne se décide à dire à Gokudera mon prénom. Celui-ci se contenta juste de dire un "ah" avant de retourner à son assiette. Quel goinfre celui-là. Après avoir débarrassé la table et fait la vaisselle je partis me mettre en pyjamas. Une fois vêtue de mon costume de nuit j'allumais mon ordi et vérifiais s'il n'y avait pas de message sur le blog que j'avais crée. Seulement un " génial ton idée, continue!" avait été posté. Mouais cela n'allait pas m'aider. Je continuai de gérer un peu le blog jusqu'à une heure tardive et puis je finis par aller me coucher. Tsuna et Gokudera dormaient déjà sur l'un de mes oreillers depuis un moment. J'étais à la fois inquiète et excitée à propos des autres œufs. Si c'était tous des petits Gokudera en puissance j'allais me pendre avant la fin des vacances, c'était certain. Je finis par m'endormir moi aussi.**

* * *

[1]N.B : Le correcteur orthographique m'a donné « lépromateuse » à la place de « leprechaune ». XD. « Lepromateuse » vient de la lèpre lepromateuse qui est une variété de lèpre débutant par l'apparition de nodules (petites grosseurs) dans le derme (couche profonde de la peau) appelés les lépromes. Mouais… pas glorieux tout ça. Les lérechaunes sont, pour mon humble personne (XD), des sortes de petits nains.

[2] J'étais en train de regarder un film avec une nana qui se nommait Pony... Faut pas chercher bien loin des fois.


	3. Chapitre 3: le SOS

Bon bah pas trop de blah blah ce coup-ci et merci pour les reviews!

_**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :**_

**Le lendemain je me réveillais vers dix heures du matin. Tsuna et Gokudera ne se trouvaient plus sur le coussin. Je courus jusqu'au salon. Un troisième petit monstre se trouvait avec eux. Je repartis aussi vite dans ma chambre et découvris que l'œuf bleu n'y était plus. Je re-repartie donc vers le salon encore plus rapidement cette fois-ci.**

- Bonjours les minimoys,** lançais-je**,** essouflée**.

- Bonjour Clio! **me répondit Tsuna avec un grand sourire.**

- S'lut,** me dit Gokudera.**

- Bonjour !** me dit le troisième petit homme**.

**Il affichait un grand sourire. Il avait l'air très plutôt calme et sympathique. Ouf ce n'était donc pas un second petit Gokudera.**

- Comment tu t'appelles? **demandais-je.**

- Yamamoto, salut.

- Appelle-moi simplement Pony.

**Je pris un bol et cherchais mes biscuits. Je finis par les retrouver sur la table du salon. Gokudera me dit qu'ils avaient faim et qu'ils s'étaient servis. Je crois que sur le moment je l'aurais bien jeté à travers la fenêtre à l'aide d'une batte de baseball **[1]**. Finalement après avoir déjeuné, m'être habillée j'entrepris de sortir faire deux trois courses. Le seul truc que je n'avais pas pris en compte c'étaient que les petits monstres pouvaient être collants. Le temps que je me rende compte qu'ils s'étaient glissés dans mon sac à main j'avais déjà parcourus plusieurs pâtés de maisons. Yamamoto rigola, Tsuna devint tout rouge et Gokudera prétexta qu'ils étouffaient à l'intérieur. Moi je l'aurais bien étouffé. Il voulait mourir ou quoi? Me provoquer ouvertement dès le matin c'était suicidaire. Même mon frère ne s'y risquait plus depuis que je lui avais jeté sa PS3 par la fenêtre l'an dernier. Je me souviens qu'il était devenu tout blanc lorsque qu'il avait vu sa console se cracher lamentablement et en mille morceau sur le sol pavé de la cour intérieure de la maison. N'empêche qu'il l'avait bien mérité celle là. Depuis il fermait sa chambre à double tour dès qu'il sortait de son antre pour aller manger ou pour aller au toilette.**

- Si on vous remarque je suis bonne pour l'asile. Alors pas un bruit, c'est clair? Si tout ce passe bien je sortirais peut être avec vous plus souvent. Mais dans le cas contraire je ne préfère même pas vous dire ce qui va vous arriver sur le coin de la tête.

**La menace était claire et semblait s'être frayé un chemin jusqu'au cerveau des minimoys. Même Gokudera semblait avoir compris. Je repris donc mon chemin jusqu'au supermarché. Après avoir fait mes achats je rentrais immédiatement et préparais le repas pendant que mes petits monstres tout mignons exploraient la maison. Finalement je dus aller à leur recherche puisqu'ils ne revenaient pas. Je les retrouvais enfermés dans le tambour de la machine à laver. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là? Ils ne pouvaient pas trouver de jeu plus intelligent? Après les avoir sortit de leur prison je les emmenais manger. Le repas se déroula dans le silence le plus complet. Par la suite ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et firent une sieste. J'en profitais pour aller faire un tour sur le blog. Pas de message interpellant juste des mots d'encouragement. C'était frustrant. Je voulais savoir ce que les petits monstres étaient et s'il en existait d'autres. Je ne pense pas que je sois la seule à avoir ce genre de petites bêtes chez moi tout de même. Après avoir éteint l'ordinateur je poussais un énorme soupir. "Wait and see" **[2]**comme me disait mon grand-père paternel. Ouais... De toute façon je n'avais que ça à faire de toute la journée alors ce n'était pas si je n'avais le choix.**

**Les minimoys se réveillèrent vers quatre heures de l'après midi. Moi j'étais retournée dans le salon entre temps et je zappais depuis une bonne heure sur les chaînes télé afin de trouver quelque chose de potable à regarder. La soirée se déroula sans accros ou presque. Gokudera, que j'allais finir par renommer Godzilla, avait sérieusement le don de me faire sortir de mes gonds. **** Je finis par aller dormir avec un mal de tête pas possible. Je me demandais quel serait le prochain œuf à éclore et quel serait la personnalité du prochain petit monstre.**

**Finalement ce fut l'œuf jaune qui éclot le lendemain. Je fus réveillée par des cris « à l'extrême ! » dans toute la maison. Charmante attention. Je partis donc en direction de la cuisine en étant à peu près sûre que les petits monstres se trouvaient dans le salon. Lorsque je m'installais sur ma chaise je remarquais alors le petit dernier de la famille. Il ava****it des cheveux gris et un pansement sur le nez ainsi que des mains bandées. **

- Salut Pony! **me lança-t-il**. Tu es vraiment grande à l'extrême !

- Euh… oui bonjour à toi aussi… ton nom ?

- Je m'appelle Ryohei à l'extrême !

- Ok et bien, bienvenue dans la famille !

- Famille ? **me questionna Gokudera**. Depuis quand ?

- Depuis que je l'ai décidé ! Et puis tu vis sous mon toit, je te nourris, donc je suis un peu la maman de service.

- Maman ? T'as fumé ce matin ou quoi ? **me répondit-il**.

- Nope, rien du tout je suis clean! **dis-je avant de rajouter en murmurant**, et tu n'as encore rien vu.

**Soudain mon portable sonna. Il était huit heures et demi du matin et à moins de vouloir se prendre une branlée par téléphone mon correspondant devait sérieusement être dans les choux pour m'appeler aussi tôt. Heureusement que je m'étais réveillée plus tôt aujourd'hui sinon je n'aurais même pas répondu.**

- Salut, **me fit une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.**

- T'as vu l'heure espèce de dégénéré du cerveau ?

- Ouais je sais. Je pensais tomber sur ta messagerie et te laisser un message mais il semblerait que tu sois d'humeur matinale aujourd'hui. Donc autant te le demander en face.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Marc? **demandais-je, méfiante**.

- Tu pourrais me retrouver au parc cet après midi ? J'ai un truc à te montrer.

- Hors de question.

- Allez quoi ! Tu es la seule à qui je peux me fier !

- Non, tu peux pas demander à ton pote, comment il s'appelle déjà…

- David. Et non il me prendrait pour un fou furieux fini.

- Tu es complètement barjo Marc et c'est pas nouveau.

- Ouais je sais. Mais là c'est pas des conneries, s'il te plaît ! Il faut absolument que je te vois !

- On peut pas remettre ça à un autre jour ?

- Je t'en prie !

- Ok ok. A quelle heure?

- Deux heures?

- Pas de problème. 'tain j'te jure y'a des fois ou je ferais mieux de rester couchée.

- Merci. A tout à l'heure.

- Mouais c'est ça.

**Je raccrochais. **

**

* * *

**

Aujourd'hui on a droit à l'explosion, euh non, l'eclosion de deux neunoeufs XD

Qui est Marc et que veut-il montrer à Pony? Suspence, suspence...

[1] Yama-chan et son obsession du baseball a fini par me déteindre dessus.

[2] Le « wait and see » vient du fait que je regardais Sengoku Basara en même temps. Merci Date-chan !

**Attention spoil** : Ryohei est en réalité le doubleur de robocop!Si si c'est vrai... LOL (Mieux vaut ne pas chercher vous entrierez dans la quatrième dimension de la sixième galaxie ...)


	4. Chapitre 4: Le petit secret de Marc

_Amis du jour: bonjour,_

_Amis du soir: bonsoir,_

_Merci pour les reviews! Cela me fait vraiment plaisir que certains et certaines lisent ma fiction tout droit sortie de la quatrième dimension._

_ Nan sérieusement ça me motive pour écrire la suite._

_Sur ce enjoy!  
_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

**C'était vraiment étrange que Marc veuille me voir. Je le croyais plutôt du genre à m'éviter comme la peste. S'il me faisait me déplacer pour rien, je lui exploserais la tête contre un arbre et je le jetterais sous un train en y mettant un certain plaisir. Je soupirais. 'tain que c'était chiant. Je partis me doucher en maugréant toutes sortes d'insultes pas vraiment catholiques. Quand je sortis je surpris alors une conversation entre mes petits monstres. **

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle sera vraiment contente si on fait ça, **dit la voix douce et effrayée de Tsuna.**

- C'est pas grand-chose, on a juste à se glisser dans son sac comme la dernière fois, **dit Yamamoto**.

- Si elle a des problèmes qui l'aidera si nous ne sommes pas là ? **questionna farouchement Gokudera.**

- Tu n'as pas tord, **conclut Tsuna.**

- Alors on y va à l'extrême ? **demanda Ryohei**.

- HORS DE QUESTION**, grondais-je**. Vous restez ici. Si j'en trouve un seul de planqué lors de ma sortie je l'étripe.

- Mais… **commença Tsuna**.

- Je n'ai pas été assez claire ? C'est hors de question. Vous êtes bien mignon mais franchement je sais comment mettre un homme à terre. C'est pas bien compliqué. Alors vous allez restez ici bien sagement, d'accord ?

- D'accord, **céda Tsuna**.

- Juudaime…

- C'est son choix et nous devons le respecter, **dit le brun avec la coupe de cheveux anti-gravité.**

- C'est réglé alors, **dit Yamamoto**.

**J'avais remarqué que tous les minimoys semblaient se plier à la volonté de Tsuna, donc pour obtenir l'accord de tous les petits je devais réussir à convaincre le chef d'abord. Ce que j'avais apparemment réussi brillament. Je partis donc pour le parc non sans vérifier plusieurs fois mon sac à main avant de partir. **

**Marc m'attendait, assis sur un banc, ses cheveux brun toujours autant en bataille depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Il possédait un physique athlétique mais il avait franchement une personnalité déroutante. Je finis par m'asseoir à côté de lui.**

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Mais avant est-ce que tu es l'auteur du blog « moi et mes léprechaunes » ?

- Oui. Mais sache que si c'est pour te foutre de moi je te tue, compris ?

- Possèdes-tu vraiment des œufs ?

- Hein ? Bien sur c'est de là que par mon histoire après tout… Faut bien que je trouve quelque chose à faire hormis cuisiner des omelettes toute la journée [1].

- Non pas ça. Ce que je veux dire c'est est-ce que les œufs ont éclos et ont libérés des sortes de petites personnes ?

- Là tu m'intéresses. Que sais-tu ?

**Il ouvrit son sac à moitié et me montra l'intérieur discrètement. Je poussais un « oh » de surprise quand je vis qu'il y avais un petit bonhomme de la même taille que mes petits monstres. Il était aussi blond que Tsuna était brun et possédait que de grands yeux marron ainsi que des tatouages sur le bras gauche.**

- J'y crois pas… **commençais-je.**

- Il s'appelle Dino.

- Salut Dino**, dis-je en souriant**. Comment tu l'as eu ? **Demandais-je sérieusement à son "propriétaire".**

- Je l'ai reçu par paquet avant-hier… Tu ne sembles pas déroutée du tout.

- Vient avec moi, **répondis-je. **

* * *

_[1] L'idée du titre de la fic' vient de là U_U_

_Et nan c'est pas la Varia ! Vous voulez que la maison de cette pauvre Pony ressemble au Vietnam où quoi ? Peut être après qui sait…_

_Pour l'instant je me concentre plutôt sur l'apparition des autres gardiens et sur les gaffes que pourraient faire Tsuna et Dino ensemble. Je sens que je vais m'éclater_!


	5. Chapitre 5 : Explication

_Bon je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! (Fan de pokémon oblige)_

_Aujourd'hui pas de nouvelle éclosion mais la suite de la folle journée de Pony et Marc! Avec Dino et Tsuna bien sûr. Va y avoir de la casse et je fais que commencer!  
_

_**Annonce: **je rentre en internat donc les chapitre sortiront moins souvent... je m'excuse d'avance mais je n'ai pas le choix. Et puis les parents sont penibles avec l'ordi, vivement que je m'achète un pc portable et à moi la liberté!_

_Toujours merci pour les reviews, c'est vachement sympa de prendre le temps de me dire ce que vous pensez!  
_

_ **  


* * *

Chapitre 5 :**_

**Je l'entraînais donc jusqu'à chez moi. J'ouvris la porte à la volée et me mis à crier les noms de mes petits monstres mais rien. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Marc se prenne une poêle sortie de nulle part sur la tête. Après de plates excuses je finis par attraper tous les fautifs. Je les installai sur la table basse du salon et les forcèrent à s'excuser à leur tour. Marc finit lui aussi par déposer Dino sur la table.**

**- **Dino ! **s'exclama Tsuna en le voyant**.

- Tsuna ! **s'exclama à son tour ce dernier**.

- Vous vous connaissez ? **Demandais-je perplexe**.

- Oui ! **dit Tsuna.**

- Alors vous allez pouvoir m'expliquer ce que vous êtes à la fin. Parce que franchement c'est plutôt bizarre de se retrouver un matin en compagnie de petits nains, **commençais-je**.

- On n'est pas de petits nains ! **Hurla Gokudera**.

- Ma, ma Gokudera calme-toi, **dit Yamamoto.**

- C'est vrai que pour toi c'est mini godzilla**, continuais-je**.

- Laisse moi stupide joueur de baseball, je vais l'éclater !

- J'aimerais bien voir ça, godzilla. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je crois que vous avez des choses à m'expliquer, enfin à _nous _expliquer.

**Ils commencèrent donc à nous parler de la mafia puis très vite cela dériva sur un certain tuteur Reborn qui les aurait transformé en œuf à l'aide de balles spéciales. Pour dire vrai, rien ne m'étonnais dans leur récit. Cependant ils ne savaient pas quand ils finiraient par reprendre leurs états initiaux. Génial. Cela voulait donc dire que je pouvais me retrouver avec quasiment une dizaine de personne chez moi du jour au lendemain. Comment je pourrais expliquer cela à mes parents ? Finalement j'abandonnais l'idée même que mes parents puissent le savoir et je proposai à Marc de garder Dino avec moi.  
**

-Cela ne te dérange pas ?

-Un de plus ou un de moins, où est la différence ? Tant qu'il ne met pas le bordel chez moi…

-Merci.

-Ouais ouais… A charge de revanche.

-Pas de problème.

**Il finit par quitter ma maison. Enfin… Je dus un peu le menacer pour ça. Alors que je retournais dans le salon j'entendis un bruit de verre brisé. Je courus jusqu'à ma destination pour découvrir un Dino et un Tsuna complètement trempés sur la table et un verre en mille morceaux au sol.**

-Eh ben… c'est pas gagné gagné…, **murmurais-je plus à mon intention qu'à la leur.**

**Après avoir mis les garçons trempés à sécher [1] et avoir ramassé les morceaux de verre, je partis faire la cuisine. Cette nuit là je laissais mon lit aux petits monstres. Une fois qu'ils furent tous endormis je partis dans le salon et commençais à regarder la télé. Comme d'habitude il n'y avait rien hormis des programmes bidon. Je poussais un soupir d'exaspération. **

**

* * *

**_[1] Sur le coup j'ai pensé à deux minimoys suspendu par des pinces à linge, y'a quand même de quoi se marrer!_

_Pour la suite je compte reprendre l'éclosion des oeufs alors : qui sera ma prochaine victime? Les paris sont ouverts!  
_


	6. Chapitre 6: Tongue volante en approche

_Amis du soir bonsoir !_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre de ma génialissime fan fiction…quoi ? Si j'ai pas les chevilles qui enflent ? (Regarde ses pieds) Nan il me semble pas… LOL_

_Bon quoi de neuf les gens ? Moi je suis reparti, comme je le disais si bien plus haut, pour un nouveau chapitre._

_Et nan c'est pas Muku-chan ni Hiba-chan ce coup-ci. Dommage. Ils arriveront très vite, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, pas de panique… (Sourire carnassier)_

_Saviez vous que mon correcteur orthographique me proposait "tsunami" pour Tsuna et "dingo" pour Dino ?_

**

* * *

Chapitre 6 :**

**Je regardais la télé pendant plusieurs heures avant de m'endormir comme une limace sur mon canapé.**

**Je fus réveillée par des cris et des pleurs horripilants qui semblaient venir tout droit de ma chambre. Des bruits de pétards aussi d'ailleurs.**

**L'œuf vert avait éclos et donné une vache miniature d'une taille microscopique. Cette « chose » inconnue au bataillon hurlait et jetait lesdits pétards de partout de la pièce. Ajoutez à cela les vociférations de Gokudera, les hurlements des extrêmes cordes vocales de Ryohei et vous aurez un bon tableau de ce qu'il se passait dans ma chambre.**

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? **Demandais-je un peu énervée par toute cette agitation.**

**A peine eus-je prononcé ma question que j'aperçus un Tsuna voletant un peu trop près de mon visage. Surprise à l'extrême **_(NDA: trop de extrême tue l'extrême... ma glace!)_** je criais à mon tour en reculant vivement dans la direction inverse du « mvni » [1]. Je me pris les pieds dans le tapis blanc [2] et tombais lamentablement sur mon derrière. Je restais sonnée quelques secondes avant qu'une vache miniature ne se mette à hurler.**

-Gyaaah ! Une géante ! Meurt !

**Sur ce il me jeta tout une batterie d'objets divers stockés dans sa chevelure moutonnante. En ayant assez et surtout voyant rouge je pris la première chose qui me tomba sous la main et lui jetais à la figure. Il s'agissait d'une belle tongue [3] en plastique blanc et à lanière bleue.**

**Un énorme « splash » s'en suivit quand mon arme eut atteinte sa cible.**

**Tout d'un coup je me relevais en toute hâte et me dirigeais vers ma cible que j'avais mise K.O grâce à ma tongue volante. Je relevais ma chaussure doucement.**

-Tu crois qu'il est mort ?** Me demanda Yamamoto en rigolant bêtement.**

-Tant mieux ! Il perturbait la tranquillité du Juudaime !

-C'était bien visé à l'extrême !

-Lambo, tu vas bien ?** Demandait cette fois la voix complètement apeurée de Tsuna au truc inconscient qui gisait sur mon lit.**

-Ne t'inquiète pas Tsuna, il s'en remettra, il a la tête dure**, dit Dino qui tentait (faussement) de rassurer son petit frère.**

**Moi je pleurais intérieurement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'avait envoyé cette bande de dégénérés fini du cerveau ? Quand j'allais attraper ce Reborn j'allais lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure. [4]**

_

* * *

[1] mvni : minimoy (ou mutant) volant non identifié. _

_[2] Y'en a toujours un où il faut pas U_U_

_[3] Hommage à Tsuna quand il gifle Hibari avec un chausson XD_

_[4]On y crois -.-'_

_Avez vous déjà tapé quelqu'un à coup de chaussure? Moi oui._

_ Le prochain chapitre ne traitera pas d'éclosion puisqu'il s'agira de la suite de la journée. _

_Comment Pony va survivre dans ce milieu hostile peuplé d'étranges créatures?__ Va-t-elle y laisser sa peau? _

_La suite dans le prochain épisode.  
_


	7. Chapitre 7: C'est la fête à Titi

_Après des jours d'attente, des journées épuisantes passées à étudier ou à travailler, le voici, le seul et unique, le… C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CES CONNERIES ?_

_Donc je disais donc que j'étais de retour avec un tout nouveau chapitre. Cette fois-ci pas d'éclosions mais un gros ramassis de bêtises._

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 7 :**

**Une fois l'incident, des pleurs et des bleus passés j'héritais d'un magnifique surnom : « La tongue à vache ». Ceci était le fruit d'une petite vengeance personnelle de Gokudera pour l'avoir renommé mini Godzilla la veille.**

**Bon passons, la journée reprit donc un semblant de normalité… enfin jusqu'à midi.**

**J'étais en train de faire la cuisine quand des cris affolés, de Tsuna au passage, retentirent dans le salon. Son hurlement fut accompagné par une cascade de bruits sourds.**

**Je partis donc d'un pas lassé vers la pièce où m'attendait une nouvelle catastrophe.**

**Cette fois-ci je découvris les livres de ma bibliothèque renversés intégralement sur le sol**

**Gokudera hurlait des « Juudaime », Yamamoto se marrait comme une baleine, Lambo lançait des « baka Tsuna ! » à tout va et Ryohei quand à lui criait « extrême » sur les toits. Je devinais, bien entendu, qui devait se trouver sous la pile de bouquins. Je dégageais donc les livres pour découvrir un Tsuna et un Dino quasi-mort à même le sol.**

**Ils finirent tout deux par reprendre connaissance assez rapidement.**

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette fois-ci ?

- J'ai trébuché, **avoua péniblement le blond.**

- Il m'est tombé dessus et j'ai heurté le meuble, **continua le brun**.

- On ne l'a pas fait exprès ! **gémit Dino**.

**Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Je craquais.**

- Vous ne l'avez pas fait… exprès ? VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS RESTER CINQ SECONDES SANS REMUER ?

- On est désolé ! **me répondirent les deux fautifs en pleurant de peur**.

- Attendez un peu que je vous attrape et …

- Dit Pony, **m'interrompit Yamamoto**, ça ne sent pas un peu le brûlé ?

...

….

…..

- MON REPAS ! **hurlais-je avant de me précipiter dans la cuisine.**

**Après avoir dût re-préparer le repas, nourris les petits monstres, éviter une guerre des étoiles [1] entre Lambo, Gokudera et Ryohei, et avoir fait la vaisselle, je partis faire une sieste bien méritée sur mon canapé.**

**Malheureusement pour moi, Dieu ne semblait pas être de cet avis puisque même pas une demi-heure après, il y avait de nouveau des cris, des hurlements, des explosions dans le salon et j'en passe d'autre et des meilleures. C'est aussi à ce moment là que mon téléphone sonna.**

- Allô ?

- Salut soeurette ! C'est ton charmant petit frère !

- Merci je sais encore lire imbécile. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Notre bus est tombé raide mort donc il a été décidé que l'on rentrerait de colo plus tôt cette année.

- QUOI ? **hurlais-je en couvrant totalement les autres bruits environnants. **

- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir !

**Et il raccrocha**.

**Je blêmis. Ma vie était vraiment un enfer. La nouvelle provoqua un trou intersidéral dans mon pauvre cerveau torturé et je lâchais le téléphone qui se cracha lamentablement sur le sol.**

**J'avais deux options : me pendre ou me jeter par la fenêtre. Au choix.**

**C'est alors que mon portable résonna, ce qui me tira de ma transe. Le numéro affiché était le même qu'il y avait quelques secondes. Je décrochais et collais l'appareil contre mon oreille. La phrase que mon imbécile de frangin débita alors me fit entrer dans une colère noire à faire pâlir le mort elle-même si elle venait à se pointer ici. Avec une force terrifiante je jetais le téléphone dans le mur. Ce dernier explosa en mille morceaux en poussant un dernier gargouillis électrique.**

**Mes petits monstres étaient devenus tous bleus et se serraient les uns contre les autres tout en tremblant d'un même mouvement.**

**Finalement ce fut Yamamoto qui posa LA question fatidique :**

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Il a dit… Il a osé dire… « Je rigolais ». **[2]**

_

* * *

[1] Dark Vador est … mon père ! U_U J'en suis sûre.  
_

_[2] Une blague de mauvais goût ça n'a pas de prix, pour tout le reste il y a euro master card… LOL_

_Pony est d'une humeur meutrière ici... La pauvre je la fait tourner en bourrique. Mais j'aime (regard+sourire sadique de l'auteur)_.

_La prochaine fois vous aurez droit à une éclosion dans les règles... (rire démoniaque de l'auteur).  
_


	8. Chapitre 8: Nuage embrumé

_Hello-o les gens !_

_Bienvenue en enfer LOOL_

_Nan sérieux ce chapitre est du gros n'importe nawak né de mon cerveau détraqué pas complètement net au passage._

_Sur ce, enjoy !_

**

* * *

Chapitre 8 :**

**Il n'y eu plus d'incidents pour le reste de la journée et je me couchais tôt ce soir-là. Il est vrai que j'aurais pu jeter la nouvelle Ps3 de mon frère par le fenêtre encore une fois pais heureusement pour lui il avait eut la très bonne idée de prendre la clé scellant son petit monde. Les minimoys s'étaient tous gentiment regroupés dans ma chambre et semblaient discuter calmement. C'est ainsi que je m'endormis malgré ma fureur. [1]**

**Le lendemain matin, fraîche comme une rose [2], je me levais et pris mon petit déjeuner. Pendant que je remuais ma cuillère dans mon bol de lait, je réfléchissais aux pires tortures que je pourrais infliger à l'adorable chose qui me servait de mignon petit frère. Un horrible rictus [3] s'installa sur mon visage et je tordis ma cuillère sans m'en rendre compte. **

**Je remarquais alors qu'il régnait un calme plat dans la maison et partis en direction de ma chambre, étonnée par le silence.**

**Tsuna plaquait sa main sur la bouche de Lambo tandis que Gokudera et Yamamoto empêchaient Ryohei d'émettre le moindre son. Dino, quand à lui, souriait bêtement. Une jeune fille avec un cache œil se tenait à côté d'eux et semblait littéralement à l'ouest. Lorsque le petit boss me vit il me fit de grands gestes afin de me mimer ce qui semblait être un « chut ! ». Je fronçais les sourcils et penchais ma tête sur le côté. Il m'indiqua alors mon étagère. Je passais la tête à travers l'encadrement de la porte. Un garçon en tenue noir dormait paisiblement dans le reste de la coquille violette. L'œuf indigo avait lui aussi éclot j'en déduit donc que la fille venait de ce dernier.**

**Tsuna continuait à faire des gestes affolés dans un parfait silence. Il semblait être en panique totale. Je fis alors demi-tour afin de finir mon petit déjeuner. Trois quart d'heure plus tard j'étais douché, coiffée et habillée [4]. **

**Je passais devant ma chambre et découvris mes minimoys complètement couverts de bleus. Le garçon en tenue noire était tranquillement installé sur mon bureau.**

- C'est toi qui à fait ça ? **Demandais-je, hargneuse**.

- …

- Hé oh j'te cause.

- Je vais te mordre à mort [5].

- Me mordre ? T'es quoi ? Un chien ? [6]

**Il sortit des tonfas de sa veste [7] et se mit en position d'attaque. Je lui tournais les dos et ramassais mes petits monstres étalés sur le sol. Grossière erreur. Un long cure-dent gris (Nda : Lool) frôla ma joue en me laissant une charmante estafilade avant de se planter dans le sol comme un clou. Je me retournais vivement vers mon assaillant.**

- Nan mais ça va pas la tête ? **hurlais-je.**

- Je vais te mordre à mort

- Mouais t'es complètement enragé oui!

**Je quittais la chambre aussi rapidement que possible, les bras chargés de minimoys. Je finis par les installer sur le canapé dans le salon avant de partir chercher un gant et des glaçons.**

**C'est alors qu'un événement imprévu surgit de l'intérieur même de mon appartement.**

_

* * *

[1] Xanxus power !_

_[2]Euh ouais pas terrible la comparaison mais on ferra avec…_

_[3]Un sourire pas très net pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris._

_[4]Mieux vaut préciser on sait jamais. Et puis je tiens à la chasteté des perso d'Amano-sensei. Enfin pas vraiment Yaoi power !_

_[5]Cela va terriblement me manquer maintenant que les épisodes sont finis. _

_[6]LOOOL nan mais sérieux… _

_[7]Un des grands mystères non résolu il les planque où? C'est comme pour l'endroit où habite Gokudera, je crois qu'on ne le saura jamais._

_OUAIN LES EPISODES SONT FINIS! Je veux pas c'est trop triste! (vide la 90è boîte de mouchoir)_

_A la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelle aventure! Je préviens tout de suite, Muku-chan va ramener ses fesses... bah oui il ne reste que lui pour la dixième génération._


	9. Chapitre 9: Toucher le fond?

_Salut tout le monde,_

_Aujourd'hui est un beau jour non ? Il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent, je viens de finir deux romans en même pas trois heures, et… Ouais je sais, on s'en fout._

_Bon, today, un nouveau chapitre avec Muku-chan !_

_J'en ai marre d'écrire « Yamamoto » et « quelque chose » c'est beaucoup trop long !_

_Je veux aller voir_ Les Gardiens de Ga'Hoole _au ciné !_ _(Courage encore un mois !)_

_Sengoku Basara s'est terminé au douzième épisode, sniiif, qu'est-ce que je vais mater moi maintenant le week-end comme Reborn et ça se sont terminés ?_

_On vit dans un monde cruel je vous assure. _

**

* * *

Chapitre 9 :**

**Un minimoy au regard vairon [1] s'approchait d'un pas malsain en direction d'un Tsuna mal en point. La lueur meurtrière et suffisante présente dans ses yeux me fit l'effet d'une douche froide.**

**Afin de protéger mon petit bonhomme gaffeur je jetais mon gant plein de glaçon sur le méchant gremlin [2]. Celui-ci, déséquilibré, tomba à la renverse et je saisi un vase vide avant de le retourner sur le gremlin en question. Il pouvait toujours courir pour que je laisse sortir celui-là !**

**Non contente de ma bonne action je partis en direction de ma chambre.**

-Oh le chien si tu veux mordre quelque chose j'ai ce qu'il te faut dans mon salon.

-… **(Regard meurtrier)**

-Si tu veux passer ta colère sur quelque chose va voir.

**Je tournais alors les talons et regagnais le salon. Le méchant minimoy était toujours sous le vase en verre. Je ne tardais pas à remarquer que le « chien » en noir (Nda : DIB, dog in black **** je sors) m'avait suivit et qu'en voyant mon prisonnier il avait sortit ses tonfas. D'un pas rapide et d'un geste tout aussi ample je retirais le vase, libérant le gremlin.**

-Je tiens à ce vase**, précisais-je avant de le poser sur une étagère proche.**

-Kufufu, si se n'est pas la petite alouette…

-Je vais te mordre à mort.

**Encore une fois j'avais visé juste. Mon fidèle chienchien de garde aimait l'ordre et la discipline alors que l'autre faisait exactement tout le contraire, il était donc normal qu'ils s'entendent comme chien et chat ces deux là. Je les avais mis ensemble dans la même pièce et dans peu de temps j'allais avoir droit à une fidèle reproduction de la guerre du Vietnam chez moi. Enfin heureusement qu'ils étaient à taille réduite ces deux là [3].**

**J'éloignais mes autres minimoys du champ de bataille pour les mettre dans ma chambre. Certains, comme Yamamoto et Ryohei, avaient déjà repris connaissance.**

-Comment ça va ? Rien de cassé ?

-Il ne me semble pas, **répondit le baseballeur.**

-Tout va bien à l'extrême ! **Hurla le boxeur**.

-Je vois ça.

-En tout cas Hibari n'y est pas allé de main morte cette fois-ci, **continua Yamamoto.**

-Hibari ? Ah le chien !

-Le ch…, **commença Yamamoto.**

-D'ailleurs y'en a un autre dans le salon avec des yeux vairon. C'est qui ?

-C'est Mukuro à l'extrême !

-Mukuro… En tout cas les deux lascars sont d'en découdre dans le salon. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

-Haha rien merci.

-Rien du tout à l'extrême !

-Ryohei, pourrais-tu extrêmement baisser le t…

***Cling* Un bruit de verre brisé venait de retentir. Je ne bougeais même pas de l'endroit où je me trouvais.**

-Tu ne va pas voir ce que c'est ? **demanda Yamamoto**.

-Nan, je sais déjà ce qu'ils ont cassé. J'irais ramasser quand ils auront fini.

**Ma vie était devenu un enfer mais là je crois que je commençais sérieusement à toucher le fond [4].**

_

* * *

[1]On se demaaande qui c'est ?_

_[2]Chance que ça se produise vraiment… proche de zéro. Et puis j'adore le film _Gremlins

_[3]Oui heureusement qu'ils ont rétrécis sinon plus de maison pour Pony !_

_[4]Attend de voir la suite Pony… LOOOL_

_Encore un petit chapitre, je sais, et puis je ne m'en excuse pas, na! Celui qui me fera culpabiliser n'est pas encore né!_

_Le dernier chapitre de Reborn est magnifique, le Primo tout jeune tout meugnon... je craque, il m'en faut un pour noël!  
_


	10. Chapitre 10: dépitée décapitée? XD

_Pardooon ! Je suis horriblement désolée de ne pas avoir posté pendant deux semaines ! Ne me tapez pas ! Ouain !_

_C'est la faute à mon ordi : impossible d'avoir une connection internet potable pour pouvoir poster quoi que ce soit. _

_Bon maintenant que les excuses sont passées on va pouvoir arriver aux choses sérieuses : le chapitre 10 de ma fiction… (sommmnifèères!)  
_

_Je l'accorde ce chapitre est bien pourris mais bon vous ferez avec, non ? _

_Enjoy !_

**

* * *

Chapitre 10**

**Au bout de trois quart d'heure plus tard, un silence de mort se répandit dans l'appartement et je me décidais enfin à sortir de ma tanière afin de constater l'étendue des dégâts commis par les deux autres cinglés dans le salon.**

**Je soupirais quand je vis le vase réduit en poussière au sol. Faire l'énumération de tout les objets ou meubles morts, complètement écrabouillés, de la pièce aurait été une perte de temps. Je me contentais de soupirer encore une fois. C'était catastrophique. Qui allait payer les réparations?  
**

**Comment allais-je pouvoir expliquer ça aux parents ? « Maman, Papa, une bande d'extraterrestres est venue et à tout réduit en bouillie ». Je suis sûre qu'avec une excuse aussi pourrie ils allaient m'envoyer au Vinatier[1] avec les gens dérangés du cerveau.**** Plutôt me pendre oui.**

**Armée d'une pelle et d'un balai j'envisageais de faire un peu de ménage. Au passage je retrouvais Chrome, inconsciente. J'avais réussi à comprendre, malgré les explications tordues de Yamamoto [2] et de Ryohei, que la jeune fille était à la fois Chrome et Mukuro. Deux personnalités complètement différentes dans un même corps.**

**J'installais la petite borgne sur mon lit. Gokudera avait déjà repris connaissance et braillait, déjà, qu'il allait faire la peau aux enfoirés qui avaient osés –ou tenter de– s'en prendre à son juudaime. Il finit par se calmer quand Tsuna reprit lui aussi ses esprits. **

-Que s'est-il passé ? **demanda celui-ci.**

-Trois fois rien**, lui répondis-je,** vous vous êtes fait tabasser par Hibari, ensuite Mukuro a essayé de te faire la peau et enfin j'ai lâché le chien sur lui. Trois fois rien je te dis.

-Le…chien ? **répéta Tsuna, incrédule**.

-C'est le surnom qu'elle a donné à Hibari**, répondit Yamamoto tout sourire**.

-Hiii ! Elle va se faire tuer !

-Mais non… Quelqu'un a faim ?

-Lambo-san veut manger des bonbons !

-Tais-toi vache stupide ! Tu fais trop de bruit ! **hurla Gokudera.**

**Tout se déroula parfaitement bien durant le reste de la journée. Cependant j'espérais que mes parents ne me tuent pas pour le bordel mit dans le salon par les deux autres enragés. Un silence pesant s'installa le soir lors du repas. Tout le monde se regardait dans le blanc des yeux. Enfin pas tous, Lambo mangeait en émettant des bruits bizarres, ce qui meublait le silence de la pièce.**

-Quoi ? **lançais-je, méfiante.  
**

_

* * *

_

_[1]__Pour les incultes__ le Vinatier est un hôpital psychiatrique situé en bordure de la ville de Bron, à côté de Lyon. J'y suis rentré une fois (nan je suis pas folle) et franchement ça fait flipper. Y'a des gens habillés tout en blanc qui avancent comme des zombies. Ils nous font un remake de Resident Evil, moi j'vous l'dis! _

_[2]Les explications pas claires de Yamamoto y'a pas pire ! LOL dans l'épisode où il tente d'expliquer le fonctionnement d'une moto à Tsuna : mythique !_

_Haha comme je le disais chapitre pourris et en plus trop court !_

_J'avoue que je suis aussi pas mal prise par des interros à ne plus en finir, nan sérieux c'est inhumain d'avoir jusqu'à trois interros par jours sur une semaine ! En plus avant les vacances quoi ! un peu de pitié les professeurs ! Snif. _

_Bonne journée pour les gens qui travaillent (et pour ceux qui font blocus...bien entendu)!  
_


End file.
